Never Stop Running
by heartless dancer
Summary: Forks; To Bella Swan that is more than just a utensil. It's her new home. After living with Renee, she decides to come back and live with Charlie and her twin, Emmett. Expecting to keep exactly how it was, can a certain bronze haired boy change that? B/E
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. (This goes for all future chapters as well)**

I woke to loud buzzing. I closed my eyes tighter hoping that by some miracle it would just stop and give me an extra five minutes. But as all good things must end, so does my sleep. I groggily opened my eyes taking in the new room that surround me. _Where am I? _And before I had time to answer my own question, memories started to flood my mind.

------FLASHBACK-----

"_Are you sure you want to go baby?" Renee asked me as I was putting the remaining articles in my bag. _

"_Yeah, I haven't seen Em or Dad in four years. It's about time I give them a visit." I stated as I attempted to zip up my black Nike bag. _

"_But, it just so cold and rainy up there! And you're starting your senior year don't you want finish it out with your friends?" She replied hoping the mentioning of friends would change my mind. _

"_What friends? Mom, I spent all my time reading, running and taking care of you!" I snapped backed and noticed her hurt expression. I bit the bottom of my lip, instantly regretting my choice of words. "Mom, I didn't mean it like that-" She cut me off before I could finish._

"_No, no, you're right. I haven't ever really acted like your mother, but I can change!"_

"_No, mom. Really, you have been the best mother I could ever ask for! I just need a change of atmosphere, that's all. Besides with Phil always traveling, I am just holding you back. You're unhappy and I can tell. It's fine, trust me."_

"_But, what about your friends?" She replied even though she knew she wasn't winning this fight. _

"_Mom, you know I have a few friends, but none that close. I spent all my time focusing on school work and running in hopes of getting scholarships to ASU." She looked at me knowing that I had won the battle. I kissed her on the cheek and picked up my bags. "Mom, I'll be fine. No need to worry Charlie and Emmett will be more than enough to take care of me." She simply nodded; I knew she was on the verge on holding back tears. She was never a good one for good byes. _

_We walked silently to the car; I threw my bags in the back seat and followed to the passenger seat. The car ride was silent, but I swear as soon as the car engine stopped Renee threw herself on me. "Call me if you need ANYTHING. You know I will be here for you. And please try to make some friends." She gave me a weak smile. I responded with a reassuring smile. _

"_I will. And for the friends, I highly doubt Em will allow me limit myself to running and reading." _

_We got out of the car and made way through the crowed lobby of the airport. After waiting in line for 15 minutes I got my plane ticket and turned to hug my mom. "Call me when you get there." She stated, her eyes were a little watery, but I could tell that my confidence in this move was reassuring her worries. "Sure thing, well I got to go or I'll miss my flight. Love you Mom. "I gave her a quick hug and ran to catch my flight. _

_I boarded the plan and found my seat. I pulled out my tattered copy of ''Wuthering Heights" and began to read. After a few minutes I dosed off. _

_When I got into the lobby, I scanned the crowd searching for Charlie and Em. After searching for a few seconds I found a big, burly man with curly brown locks similar to my own, standing next to a man who looked much smaller in comparison. I recognized the smaller man as Charlie instantly and after examining the big one I recognized him as Emmett. "Man, when Emmet hit puberty. He really hit it." I muttered to myself making my way over to them. When Emmett saw me, his face automatically lit up with a big goofy grin. I walked over to them awkwardly. Emmett ran to me and picked me up in a giant hug. "Em...Can't….breath..." I managed to choke out. He put me down, now wearing a sheepish grin. _

"_Sorry, Bells. It's just been so long. If it wasn't for the Christmas cards, I wouldn't have recognized you!" I grimaced at the thought of the Christmas pictures Renee always insisted on sending. _

"_I could say the same for you Em! You got so…Big." He smiled the goofy grin that I knew and loved. _

"_Well, football does that you." _Football, crap! That reminded me.

"_Emmet, do you know if they are still allowing runners on the Cross Country team?" Suddenly a booming laugh filled the room. _

"_I knew you would ask that. I already talked to coach about it, they are expecting you there bright and early tomorrow morning at 7." _Already talked to the coach? How? When?_ My confused look must have tipped him off. "My girlfriend, Rosalie, her dad is the cross country coach. They are pretty ecstatic to have you on the team. Rose is amazing, and with you on the team, well, the team has a good shot at states." I smiled when he mention states. In Arizona I went for track and cross country every year since I was a freshman. However, my team never qualified. So the idea of having more people than just the coach and me, made me sort of excited. As I was thinking I suddenly remembered Charlie.  
"Dad, I have missed you so much!" I stated as I went over and gave him an awkward hug. Charlie was never one for showing to many emotions._

"_I have missed you too, kid. Let's get going we don't want to be in airport all day."_

_We got in the cruiser and Emmett instantly started to chat away about how I have to meet all of his friends. He also mentioned school starting in two weeks, reminding I still needed to go school shopping. As we pulled up the drive I noticed a giant jeep, which I assumed was Emmet's. I looked up and saw a smug grin on face. "You like it? It's great for off road riding." A giant car to suit a giant person, I chuckled at the thought. _

_I got out of the cruiser, and all my bags were taken by the 'men' of the house. I think I am going to get used to the babying they keep giving me. They put my bags up in my room that I would use when I used to visit. It still was a pale purple with matching curtains. IT was in serious need of redecorating. Luckily I had a while to take care that. I quickly unpacked and went downstairs to the kitchen. On my way down the room was filled with the warm aroma of pizza. Emmett looked up with his face stuffed with pizza. "We ordered take out." He said as he grabbed another slice. I laughed as I saw 7 crusts already on his plate. He followed my gaze and saw what I was laughing at. "What? I am a growing boy, I need my vitamins!" I just continued to laugh and grabbed a slice for myself. _

_After dinner I went upstairs and got ready for bed. After my shower I crashed on my bed, exhausted from the day's events._

_---------_End of Flashback------------

I smacked the alarm. _6:10. SHIT. I HAVE PRACTICE!_ I got up, but fell back instantly from head rush. I got up a bit slower this time, and then ran to my dresser. I pulled on a pair of black shorts with a light green tang top. After I was fully clothed, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail on the top of my head.

I ran downstairs grabbed my running shoes and quickly gulfed down some toast. I took a quick glance at the clock. 6:23. _Okay. Practice was at the school, Emmet pointed it out yesterday it's about 2.5 miles away. Not that far, it would make a good warm up and I will still be 5 minutes earlier._ I calculated the time before walking to the door.

I put in my IPod and ran. The air was thicker here, making it harder to breath. It didn't matter though; when I'm running I am in my world. I enter the world where I am the only one who exists, ignoring all my surroundings and leaving me to my thoughts. _Forks isn't so bad. The area is actually sort of pretty. And the thicker air will do wonders for my running!_ My train of thought was like that for most of the run, until I came into sight of Forks High School's parking lot. I saw a gorgeous blonde stretching. She was extremely tall, but was extremely beautiful. There were a few other people, but the blonde stuck out like a sore thumb. Her beauty out powered everyone else. As a looked around I saw an older man, perhaps mid 40's look up at me and smile. He must be the coach. I ran up to him and removed my iPod. "Hello, I am Bella Swan. I believe Emmett mentioned I would like to join your team." I stuck out my hand and eagerly took it.

"Yes, he did. I am Coach Hale. It's great to have you join our team." With the mention of team, I turned around noticed them all staring at me. Most of them had a confused expression. _I guess they didn't know I was coming._ Then the blonde girl started to walk up to me.

"Hey, I am Rose. I hear you are really good. Been in 3 state championships, placing 8th in your last one, right?" Everyone on the team dropped their jaws, I blushed at that and felt a bit uncomfortable with their gawking.

"Uh...yeah…You said you're Rose, right? So you're the one dating Emmett?" I said in haste to change topics. She got a huge smile on her at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, he really is something else." I laughed at that. The coach then cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"Well, Bella you can formally meet everyone after practice. Right now, however, we need to practice. As you all heard Bella placed eighth in states last year in Arizona. So, that gives the girl's team a very good chance of going states. So this means we need to practice, and practice twice as hard as last year. It will excruciating but worth it in the end. So, today let's do the Logan Run." Everyone's faces dropped at the mention of the run. I, however just looked confused. He acknowledged my look and continued. "Bella, that's about 9.5 miles. You will run with Rose or one of the guys whichever matches your speed." I nodded at what he was saying but mentally scoffed at the 9.5 miles. _If this was their idea of hard, I am going to be doing a lot more running after practice. I normally did at least 12 miles a day on my medium days, for days before a race 6 miles._ I pulled away from my thoughts and looked at Rose smiling. "Ready to go?" I returned the smile, "You bet."

We all started together, but gradually everyone pulled away from everyone. I ran with Rose, she was actually good. Heck what am I saying? This girl is going to give me a run for my money. We ran in silence for a few minutes then she started the conversation. "So, this must a lot different from Phoenix?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it is. Phoenix is a lot brighter and warmer." She laughed a little.

"Yeah, when it's not raining here, it's cloudy, when it's not cloudy, it's a miracle." I laughed at her joke and the run continued with light conversation about my life in Phoenix and her life here.

When we got to the parking lot, there were two guys on the team drinking some water. Rose and I walked up to them and grabbed a cup of water for ourselves. "Man that was painful! I hate that run! How did you like Bella?" The taller one with blonde hair asked me.

"It was fine, I would run that a thousand times, before doing hill work outs on those these hills though!" I said trying not to bring to much attention on how easy I thought it was. It worked, he laughed at my remark.

"Oh, my name is Mike by the way. This is Conner." He said pointing to the brown hair kid. He gave me a weak smile before looking down at his feet. "Well, anyways my parents own the sports store here and the whole team gets a discount. So, if you need anything just tell them you run Cross Country and they got you covered." He said while smiling. I looked around the parking lot and noticed some more people arrived. The coach said we were free to go. So I got up and saw Rose coming over. "So, are you coming to dinner with the whole gang? Cause you definitely should."

"Well, knowing Emmett I'll end up being drug there if I want to go or not. So, I'm assuming I'll be there." Her smile grew and she gave me a quick hug.

"Great, I'll see you at 8." I waved and then ran to my destination: Home.

**A.N. So, this is the first chapter, kind of build up for later ones. Everyone will be in the next chapter and it will be a lot longer, promise. So, I hoped you enjoyed it so far. I will try to have the next one up in the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I arrived home, I notice Charlie's cruiser was gone. _Must have gone fishing with Billy. _I walked in the house and notice Emmett practically falling asleep at the table. "Hey, Em. Tired much?" His head shot up quickly when he heard me voice, I chuckled at the lack observation he had. "Yeah, well, I don't usually wake till at least twelve, but coach wants up for an eleven o' clock meeting." He said while attempting to keep his eyes open.

Even though Emmett and I are twins, it's funny to see how different we actually are. We are definitely different physically; him with his bulging muscles and standing at a proud 6'3'' and then there's me slender and standing at a mere 5'2''. When it comes to personality, I have more Charlie, where as Emmett has more Renee. I more quiet and reserved, where Emmett is outgoing and loud. Those differences are probably why get along so well. You know what they say 'opposites attract.'

I started to make my way upstairs when Emmett called for me. "Hey, Bells, I forgot to tell you. A whole group of my friends are going out and you're coming. No ands, ifs, or buts, about it." I merely nodded and continued to walk. "You're not going to put up a fight?!? And here I was prepared to drag you, strap you down in my jeep and force you into the restaurant. You're really killing my fun." I laughed at his little rant.

"Rose, already asked me while I was at practice. So, I am kind of obligated already." I heard him laugh and say something like 'Nobody can turn down my Rosie.'

I went into my room grabbed my bag of toiletries, and went into the bathroom. I adjusted the knobs till I got the temperature I wanted and stepped in. I stood there for a few moments letting the hot water break the knots that formed in my back. I then grabbed my favorite Strawberry shampoo and gradually rubbed it in my hair. After a few more moments I got and wrapped a towel around my body. I went in my bedroom changed into a pair sweatpants that said Swan down the leg and XC on the butt. I then put on my 'Jaw breaking Juniors' shirt from when I played powder-puff football last year. I smirked at the thought of tackling a few of the seniors and how Emmett had been so proud. I then took the brush trying to untangle the mass of knots I had. After a few minutes I finally succeeded. When I looked at my clock it said it was 12:30. I don't know when dinner was, all I knew was I had a lot of time to fill. So, I picked up Wuthering Heights and picked up where I left off.

_"The intense horror of nightmare came over me: I tried to draw back my arm, but the hand clung to it, and a most melancholy voice sobbed, 'Let me in - let me in!' 'Who are you?' I asked, struggling, meanwhile, to disengage myself. _The words seemed to blur after that. I fell into a pretty uneventful slumber only to be awoken by a very familiar ring tone. I scanned the room quickly and saw my phone resting beside my hamper. I jumped to quickly out of bed, tangled my foot on my comforter and face planted into the ground. "Peachy…just peachy…that is going to leave a lovely bruise," I said while softly rubbing my chin where I could feel it already forming. I quickly grabbed my phone on the last ring. "Hello…" I said a little irritated. "HEY BELLA ELLA BO, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I AM COMING FOR YOU IN ONE HOUR BE READY FREADY!!" Emmett booming voice screamed into my ear. _Oh god, I'll be lucky if my ear drums are still intact after senior year. _

I got up knowing I only had an hour to get ready; I plugged in my straightener and went to my closet. _What to wear, what to wear? _I picked up a green sweater; _ugh this is something a grandmother would wear._ I scanned through it for a while and finally found a blue long sleeve shirt from American Eagle. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and quickly tugged them on. I walked over to my straightener and worked on my hair for about fifteen minutes when I noticed I had only about a half an hour left. _Well, let's put this into turbo speed. _I finished my hair quickly, added a touch of mascara and eyeliner, and then did a quick overview in the mirror. Make-up?_ Check. _Hair?_ Straight as a needle. _Clothes?_ As good as you'll get. _I put on my ballet blue ballet flats and went down the stairs. Perfect timing Emmett was just coming in. "Hey, Bella Ella-"He stopped and looked at my skeptically and then started laughing hysterically. _OH GOD WHAT DID I DO! _I said quickly doing an over view again just making sure by some mysterious reason I came down in my bra and underwear. _Nope, I'm completely dressed…._ Emmett finally broke from his giggle fit to answer my unsaid question.

"Did…you…fall...again…Bells…" He said well clenching his side from laughing so hard. _Oh god, how bad is it? It couldn't be that bad could it? _I quickly ran up to the bathroom to check my face. Yup, there it was a nice big purple bruised dominating my chin._ Great, now all Emmett friends will think he got the good genes, while I was stuck with the birth defects._ I let a growl of frustration before storming downstairs and slammed the door on my way out.

Emmett was already strapped into the driver seat, his face was a mix between remorseful and humor. I plopped down shot him the evilest glare I could muster, if there was a hint of remorse on his face, well there definitely wasn't now. His lips tighten into a line and he was trying his hardest stifle his laughter. "It isn't so bad…I've seen worse…on you." Emmett said before finally breaking into a fit of laughter. It's true I've had worse…a lot worse….all do to my classic Bella-ness, as Charlie and Emmett liked to call it.

"So, we are we going to eat? Are we eating at the diner in Forks or actually going somewhere decent?"

"Yeah, we are going to Port Angles." To tell you the truth I was sort of nervous to meet Emmett's friends, what if they hated me? I mean I met Rosalie and we seemed to hit off. Then again she could just have been nice to me because I'm her boyfriend's sister and it's kind of the girlfriend code. "Get it good with the family till after marriage then screw things up." Emmett must have noticed my anxiousness. "They're going to love you Bella. I mean Rosie already adores you. She said it's nice to have someone on the cross country that she can actually run with and not get drooled all over. "I laughed, I couldn't imagine any guy that wants to still have a face afterwards, drool over Rosalie knowing Emmett's her boyfriend.

After a few minutes we pulled up to parking space on the street. "Come on Bells, they're not going to bite. Well, Alice might attack, but she won't bite." I gave him a weak smile before unbuckling and opening the door. I met Emmett on the other side and we walked in.

I scanned the restaurant real quick, it was small but nice. Not many people, but not deserted. It was definitely Italian themed. I noticed a group of people and Emmett started making head way towards them. I looked briefly at them, there was a small girl with black spiky hair jumping up and down, staring right at me with the largest smile. While there was a handsome blonde holding her hand, attempting to try and calm her down. Beside him sat another blonde who I recognized instantly as Rosalie, who was now laughing at her short friend's antics. Across from her sitting quietly looking at the menu was another guy with what looked like to be untamable bronze hair. He looked up, flashing his drop dead gorgeous emerald eyes. He smiled this remarkably amazing crooked smile that would make any girl weak at the knees. He had to be one of the best looking guys I've ever seen. Now embarrassed by my gawking, I blushed a little and quickly looked at my feet.

I walked about two inches before getting smacked to the ground and letting out a grunt as hit it. I looked up to see the small spiky haired girl still smiling and holding out her hand. _So this is what Emmett meant by she might attack? _I took her hand and brushed off my jeans. I met her green eyes once again.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Emmett's twin. Wow you look nothing like him. Bella, right? We are going to be great friends I can tell. Wow you are so much prettier in person! Emmett has told us so much about you! So you run that's fun, I hate running! Oh how rude of me you don't even know anyone else. Well, we have plenty of time to talk. Like I said we are going to be great friends, I can tell." I swear she didn't take one breath at all. I was waiting for head to pop off any minute. Everyone was laughing probably at my frighten expression.

"Okay Alice, I think you scared Bella enough for one day." The handsome blonde said while standing up to grab her hand and take her to her seat. He was tall about 6'2ish, he had muscles too just not as large as Emmett's. "Oh, I'm Jasper by the way. I'm Rosalie's twin." I felt a giant DUH should have been added to that sentence, I mean how could I have not notice it. They were exactly alike. Tall, Blonde haired, blue eyed and beautiful. Damn all of Emmett friend's were beautiful, that kind makes me feel a little insignificant. I took my seat next to Emmett who sat next to Rose leaving me to seat next to the bronze haired beauty.

Not wanting to make eye contact with him in fear of completely embarrassing myself, I scanned the menu quickly deciding on the mushroom stuffed ravioli. I didn't bother to look away from my menu till this gorgeous, velvety, voice from beside said my name. Bad idea, I looked into his emerald eyes and seem to forget why I looked up in the first place. He smiled breaking me out of my now embarrassing trance, causing a blush to spread across my pale skin. _I probably look like a mentally incapacitated fool. And here I thought Emmett would make me look good. I am definitely putting Emmett's stupidity to shame. _He ran his hand through messy hair making him look even more godly and then finally decided to speak.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's twin." I quickly looked over at Alice, who was now playing with Jasper's hair ranting about something. _Alice's twin? They are as different as me and Em. I mean the only similarity these to have is their green eyes and pale skin. _He laughed a soft, velvet like laugh causing me to look up at him again. "Yeah, I know we are nothing alike. Sometimes I wonder if they switched my real twin up at birth." He said smiling my new favorite grin.

"I know what you mean, you look at Emmett and then you look at me. People question if are actually related and when we tell them we are twins they nearly pass out from shock." He looked over at Emmett balancing a spoon on his nose and then at me and chuckled. It was easy to talk to Edward, like I didn't have to worry what he thought because he genuinely looked interested. We talked about small things like what sports we did and what we were into till our food came. Apparently Edward is captain of the soccer team and plays piano. _Go figure, he not only is HOTT, but is amazing at everything. _

"So, do you play any instruments?" Edward asked me between bites.

"Uh, no, I tried the flute once, but when I couldn't make anything but screeches I took it as a sign to quit." He laughed a little and went back to his food.

"Hey, Bella what happened? You have a bruise on your chin and it definitely wasn't there this morning!" Rosalie said across the table. I felt were the bruise was completely forgetting I had one.

"Oh, yeah I fell." And Emmett started to crack up. Rosalie instantly looked concern, "Emmett, that isn't funny she could have got hurt." With that I had to laugh too. Now everyone looked at Emmett and me like we just lost our minds and we some kind of masochistic freaks. I decided it was best to fill them hoping they could understand me through my fit of giggles.

"You…see…I…fall…a lot…" And then laughed more, but that didn't seem to fill their questions and Emmett decided to take a dive at it. He waited few seconds to compose himself before answering.

"You see, Bells here is what we call a klutz, for lack of a better word. She is in the hospital at least once a month for some random accident that involved her tripping over her own two feet." He said as he finished his dessert.

"Yeah, the emergency room nurses and doctors in Phoenix, we were on a first name basis." Then they all burst into laughing. While they were all dying of laughter the waitress came up quite awkwardly giving us all our checks and winking at Edward before she left.

"Oh Eddie, do you have number written on yours? You didn't even talk to them this time!" Emmett said while stealing his check. Edward tried to steal it back, but failed miserably. "555-3265, Jenna call anytime!" Emmett said proudly giving Edward the kissy face at the end.

"Congrats, Emmett now the whole restaurant knows you can read and here I thought you would be stuck on second grade level books forever!" Emmett gave me a notorious stare that could not mean anything good, while Edward gave me a grateful one.

"Well, speaking of second grade should we tell our friends of what you did in second grade?" My face must have looked instantly horror struck because Emmett let out a cheesy maniacal laugh.

"EMMETT IF YOU EVEN DARE! I WILL NOT BE AFRAIRD TO BRING UP SNUGGY EMMY BEAR!" Emmett just smirked at me,

"Go ahead, Bella Ella Bo you have nothing on me." I put my finger to lips pretending to think.

"Oh, really Emmett nothing on you? What about the time mom came home to find your leg completely stuck in the toilet because you thought the pipes would lead to a magical world. And the worst part is you weren't even the age where you think it's cute, you were the age the question your sanity…how old were you….I believe you were 10?" Everyone was laughing were as Emmett was merely starring at his plate mumbling.

"I was nine…and I thought it would take me to Mario." That just made everyone erupt into louder laughs. "This isn't over Bella, when you least expect it….expect it."

Emmett grabbed his car keys giving me a deadly glare. We all got up and were heading to our cars. Right before I got to the jeep I heard Alice scream my name, I turned around to see her jumping up and down. "OH BELLA!! YOU'RE SLEEPING OVER AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT!! I'LL PICK YOU UP AT NINE!" Alice screamed as I made way to Emmett's car. I tried my hardest not to let out a groan and merely nodded. She obviously took that as a clear sign I was coming because she squealed and started to jump up and down. "Oh we are going to have so much fun!" I gave her a weak smile and glumly walked to Emmett's jeep.

I didn't really want to go, but for some odd reason I don't think I could win a fight against Alice. _On the plus side Edward lives there so if his twin drives me up a wall, I could go hang out with him._ "Oh Bells, give Alice a chance. She may seem a little hyper and crazy, but once you get to know her you absolutely love her." I let out a long sigh.

"Well, let's head home I only have an hour and a half of time till sleepover doom."

When we pulled up I quickly got out of the car and went to my room. Not caring what I looked like I slipped on my cross country sweat pants I was wearing earlier and put on a t-shirt. I grabbed my toiletries and put them in my bag. I grabbed it and went downstairs to be greeted by Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. "Going out Bells?" He said taking a quick sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah, Alice Cullen invited me to sleepover." He grunted something before grudging over to join Emmett on the couch. I took a seat at the table tapping my fingers awaiting my doom. When my phone went off indicating I have a message.

"_Hey Bella get your cute little runner butt outside right now so we can get this party started! –Rose" _

_Why would rose be texting me? Is she coming too?_ I figured I would just ask her in the car and grabbed bag to leave. "I'm leaving, bye guys." I said as they waved from the couch to intent on the play at hand to answer otherwise.

I walked outside to see a yellow Porsche waiting for me in drive. I walked up to and got in the back seat. Rosalie turned around and smiled at me. "Well, don't you look like someone ran over your puppy? Cheer up this will be fun!"

"No offense but sleepovers were never really my bag of chips. And I didn't know you were coming to Rose." She laughed a little stuck her thumb out to Alice, who was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You seriously think I would let you handle her…alone…on your second night here? Oh no, I would not let you! I need you on the team and well if I let you alone with her, I highly doubt you will ever wake up from exhaustion." Alice turned and scowled at her, while I just let out a soft laugh. "Awe, Alice you know I love you!" She said well giving her a quick hug, when we came to a sudden stop.

"WE'RE HERE!" Alice said in a sing song voice. I took that as a sign to look out my window and indeed we were in front of a huge, old, beautiful looking house. "Your…house…is…" I paused trying to locate the best word, but was really struggling for one. Rose laughed in understanding.

"Yeah I reacted the same way the first time I came here. It really is something else, you should see the inside. Esme is an interior designer. Well we should get out or Alice will throw a tantrum."

We got out of the car and walked up to Alice who was waiting patiently by the front door. "Took you guys long enough! I mean I want to show Bella the house, then we can watch movies, do make overs, eat lots of junk food, and well you know repeat the process." My mouth dropped, partially because I am still amazed she can say so much in one breath and two because how are we going to fit this all into one night?

Alice opened the door and we walked in. I stopped dead in my tracks gaping at the interior design of the building. "Wow" was all I could say. We were only in the foyer, it's back wall was made completely off glass with a staircase off to side. A room to the left had a dark, grand piano with paper scattered over it. And to the room to right was the kitchen. A gorgeous woman with brown wavy hair came out of the kitchen wearing a smile as large as Alice's.

"Oh hello, you must be Bella! I heard so much about! Alice has been literally jumping off the walls about having you over since Emmett mention you came to town." She then grabbed me into a hug.

"Uh, you have a very nice house Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Esme. Carlisle will be home soon and you can meet him as well. Well, I am going back to work if you girls need anything give me a call." I smiled as she walked off. She was a really sweet woman, hard to believe she is a mother of teenage twins.

Alice grabbed my hand, saying something about showing me the whole house and we darted upstairs. As we walked down the hall she named off the rooms. "Dad's office…bathroom…Parent's bedroom…Guest Room…" We entered another staircase taking us to the next story. "Bathroom…Guest room…my room…and at the end of the hall that's Edward's Room." She said as she open the door to her room. Her room was very…Alice like. It had bright colors with a bulletin board full of pictures of her friends; she had a giant queen size bed, where Rose was now sprawled across it. Alice opened her giant walk-in closet that was twice the size of her room.

"Alice likes to shop, but doesn't like to get rid of things. So, she needs a giant closet to put all her stuff in." A voice said behind me causing me jump and turn around to see two emerald eyes. "Didn't mean to scare you." He laughed a little, causing my cheeks to turn a lit pink color. "That shade looks nice on you." He said this causing my face to turn only a deeper shade of red. I looked down to my feet and till my face return normal color. I looked up to see him smirking.

"Do you enjoy making my face change different shades of color?" I said a little irritated.

"Honestly? Yeah, and it's easy to do, too. But the blush suits you." The last part was a little rushed, causing him turn a lit shade of pink hardly as noticeable mine, though.

"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!! GET OUT! IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE IT IS A _GIRL'S_ NIGHT" Alice screamed as she pushed him out the door a little irritated. "I go into my closet for one second and the boys invade." Alice grumbled as she sat down next to a smirking Rose.

"Hey, Bella you and Edward get along really well." Alice now catching on was smirking too, where I was now turning a deep red.

"Yeah, umm he is uh easy to talk to?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Oh come on Bella, you like Edward and he likes you, too. It's _obvious_. I saw the way you looked at him and he looked at you." _I like Edward? Edward likes me? No, Edward can't like me, I mean look at me and look at him. No way in hells chance does he like…me? _I never really gave much thought to how I felt for Edward. I mean he is funny, nice, and charming, but I definitely don't like him like that. "I don't like Edward and Edward doesn't like me. We're friends and that's it." My voice was shaking a little as I said it, I couldn't even convince myself.

"You like him, you like him, you like Ed-"

"I don't like him!" I said cutting Alice off from her singing. They gave me a look, but dropped the topic, thankfully. "So, what movie do guys want to watch?" This instantly made Alice start jumping up and down naming movies we HAVE to see. We finally decided on watching 'How to lose a Guy in Ten Days.' As Alice said, it's an older movie, but it's probably one of the best.

We were all gathered in the downstairs watching our third movie when Alice's hyper spree finally died down. Rose was half off and half on the couch complaining about how she ate too much and was going to blow any minute. After about twenty minutes of debating on whether we should go upstairs or crash downstairs, we made it up to Alice's room. Alice took over the entire bed, Rose didn't even make it far enough to get on the couch, and she just cuddled on the ground with the blanket and pillow from downstairs. I took over the couch and fell to sleep almost instantly.

After a little while I walk up and was dying of thirst and debated on whether to get up or not. I looked at the window and it was still really dark outside. I finally decided to get up and head to the kitchen. While I was walking down the stairs a soft, slow lullaby like song filled the room. I followed it and it seemed to be coming from the room with the grand piano. I peeked through the door and saw a person hunched over intensely playing the song. I stood for a few moments listening to how the notes blended perfectly together. After a few minutes, he suddenly stopped and looked directly at me. "Uh, Sorry I…um…needed to get a drink...and you…were…sorry." I said turning quickly.

"No, it's okay. I couldn't sleep. I just felt…inspired tonight. You surprised me; I didn't think anyone was up." He said slowly standing.

"Yeah, I just woke up, but you don't have to stop. I didn't mean to intrude. What was that you were playing?" He walked over rubbing the back of his neck and stopped in front of me.

"I wrote it. Would like to hear it again?" I shook my head eagerly. He grabbed my hand and led me to the bench. I stood beside it awkwardly and he pated the sit beside him. I sat down and watched as he gently pressed the keys. Soon his music was all around me; it was all I could think about. How could someone write something so beautiful, that it literally took my breath away? The tempo slowed, showing its end and I looked up at him. He was smiling softly, completely one with his music. I watched as he looked up to me, with a hint of worry. "Do you like it?" I nodded at once.

"It was…magical…it's hard to believe someone can write something so breathtakingly beautiful." He smiled and then began to play another song. We sat like this for awhile, he would play and I would tell him what I thought. We must have been sitting for awhile because the sun was starting to make itself noticeable through the clouds. Edward got up and grabbed my hand to help me up.

"It's probably about time we go to bed if either one of us wants to wake up today." I laughed a little and suddenly realized how tried I actually was. We walked upstairs and stopped in front of Alice's door. "Thanks, I really value your opinion." He then bent down a little and kissed my check and walked off to his own room. I put my hand up to where he kissed me and blankly stared in the direction of his shut door. I opened Alice's door and plopped on her couch. He kissed me. _On the cheek it could be a friendly gesture. _No matter what my little voice was telling me, it was more than obvious to me now, I officially like Edward Cullen.

A.N. So, here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I just had so much to do this week. But the next chapter will be more eventful promise. Well I hope you like it so far!(:


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, so we might have lost last year and we are only down by one this year with 30 seconds on the clock. This would have been depressing last year, but this year we have a secret weapon." Emmett gave me a mischievous grin before continuing his speech. "Bells, here is the fastest person here; the only one remotely close to her is my Rosie. So, here's the game plan…Bells, you run as fast as you can, I'll get you the ball, so be looking, Seth you got Edward, Leah your bitch like qualities will finally come in handy, you got Rose, Jacob you have Jasper and Alice, Dad you got Carlisle. Got it? Good. Let's do this, hands in. ONE, TWO, THREE, BREAK!" We all raised our hands and went to our designated spots.

When they said we were having our annual "friendly" end of the summer football match, Cullen's and Hales against Blacks, Swans and Clearwater's, I thought they actually meant…friendly. Oh how wrong I was. The past hour and a half has been one of the toughest and fiercest games I have ever played. They take this all so seriously. So, here I am standing with anticipation for Seth to hike the ball. Seth slowly crouches as Emmett shouts random numbers; everyone is waiting to make their move. "5, 29, 36, SET…HUT!" That was my queue, and let me tell you I ran like I had states on the line. I just kept running until I finally remember that Emmett said to be looking for him, so I looked back and all I saw was this hurdling object in the air getting closer and closer to my face. Instinctively I put my hands out to catch it. Suddenly I felt this leather object in my hands, I looked at it for a few seconds like an idiot until I heard Emmett yell for me to run. As I heard his voice I looked up and sure enough there was Rosalie coming for me at full speed. So, I turned around pick up my legs and pushed off the ground. I just ran, my legs were screaming in protest with the speed I was going. I was about five feet from the end zone when Rose took a dive. She reached for one of my ankles and took me down with her. I closed my eyes and brought the ball to my chest, as I knew the impact of the ground would soon follow. "OMG BELLA YOU DID IT! THAT RIGHT THERE PROVES THAT YOU ARE MY SISTER!"

I opened my eyes and sure enough half my body was past the line. Rose had a glum look on her face as she offered her hand out for me to take. I mutter a "thanks" as she angrily walked away and I was soon taken into a tight embrace by several giant men.

"OH LOOK AT THAT WE ARE CHAMPS! YOU WERE AWESOME!" My checks turned a light pink as Emmett, Jake and Seth went on and on about how awesome I was. I decided it was time for me to walk away and talk to the "losers."

"You know, Swan, if you didn't play this year we would have won for the third year in a row." Jasper said in mock anger as he came over and put his shoulder around me.

"OH BELLA, THEY SAID YOU WERE FAST BUT NOT THAT FAST!" Alice screamed as she ran over to me. I smiled weakly, not enjoying the attention, and prepared myself to get tackled. And sure enough in a matter of seconds I was on the ground with Alice on top on me ranting about how good I am.

"Alice, don't you see you are suffocating our dear Bella?" I looked up and saw two emerald eyes looking at me. I laughed lightly as Jasper pulled Alice off me. Edward offered me his hand to help me up, I took it and he pulled me up to him. Our chests were now pressed against each other staring intently into each other's eyes. I felt dumb for not saying anything, but no matter how much I wanted to say something my mind wouldn't process anything. It was Edward who finally broke the silence. "You did good out there, much better than I did." He said with his infamous crooked smile that instantly made me weak in the knees.

"Yeah, it's good you chose to play soccer, because you're pretty bad at football."

"Way to bruise my ego Bella." He said while chuckling. I merely smiled and turned around.

"Yeah, well if it helps with the wound, you're pretty decent at soccer." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked over to my brother.

**EPOV **

I watched Bella walk over to Emmett, who was gloating about the 'awesomeness' of his team. There was something different about this girl. She wasn't like any other girl I have ever met. I loved the way she didn't instantly agree with anything I said, she never flirted helplessly with me like all the other girls, and more importantly she wasn't afraid to be herself. She was beautiful. However, I can't let myself get carried away with these thoughts, I mean she just got here and the last thing she probably wants is a boyfriend. I sighed and turned right into Alice.

"You like her." It wasn't a question and it held not hint of doubt. She just had this knowing look to her.

"Excuse me, Alice? I don't believe I do. I like her as a friend if that is what you are getting at." I said as I tried to walk around her, but Alice wasn't going to have that. She looked me straight into the eyes as if she was trying to see my soul.

"Edward, I know you do. You treat her differently than any other girl and the way you look at her is defiantly not in a friendly way." She smirked at the last part and folded her arms.

"Well, for starters I talk to you and Rose, because the rest of the girls in our school don't have more than four brain cells if that." I was about to walk away when Alice had to voice her opinion on the subject again. "You didn't deny that you look at her in a non-friendly way."

Well, damn, I don't really know how to defend myself on this one. The truth is who would look at her as a friend? She's beautiful. "See, Edward, you like her." I merely rolled my eyes and walk over to Esme and Carlisle. If I openly admitted I liked Bella, Alice would not let me hear the end of it. Esme and Carlisle were talking to Charlie, probably about dinner or something. "Edward, why don't you go home and get cleaned up? We are all going over to Charlie's for dinner in an hour." Carlisle then turned back to Esme and Charlie.

I walked slowly over to my Volvo, taking a quick glance over to Bella. She had her head flung back laughing at Emmett's antics. Her laugh was like bells, several beautiful bells harmoniously ringing at once. OH GOD EDWARD STOP! We are friends, and friends don't think about friends in that way. I had to get this into my head somehow. Alice was definitely right there was no way in hell I liked her just as a friend. I let out a sigh and opened the door to my Volvo. I quickly threw my car and into reverse and sped home.

**BPOV**

"Bella, can I give you a makeover?" Alice asked. I was about to turn her down and complain about how much I absolutely despise makeovers, but she gave saddest pout, that is impossible to say no to.

"I don't see why you want to; I mean we are eating pizza…at my house." She walked over and plugged my curling iron in and began to rummage through my closet.

"Because, we girls have to dress to impress, always." She continued to pile articles of clothes all over my bed."You know its good I took you shopping last week; you seriously had nothing other than, runner's clothes, and sweats. Didn't you go out ever in Phoenix?"

"I never really talked to that many people, I just kind of ran." I plopped across my bed and put my hand under my chin.

"Emmett wasn't joking, he said you were a psychotic runner, but we just thought you were like Rose, who had friends, fun and ran on the side. You seriously like never went out like to parties? Or on dates?" She raised a grey sweater dress up and placed to side and began to look through my shoes.

"Well, I wasn't interested in any guys, and they weren't interested in me. And I was invited to parties, it's just I feel awkward around a bunch of people I don't know. Running was sort of a way for me to not completely shut out to the world. All my friends were on the team and I was friends with them in the season, but after that we didn't talk much outside of school."

"Well, that's not how it's going to be here. I'm making you have fun, like or not." I laughed at the thought of five foot Alice dragging me out of my house forcefully. She finally was done in my closest and pulled over a chair. "Sit." I did as I was told. She divided my hair and piece by piece she curled them. She then moved onto my makeup. After about fifteen minutes she was finished. Alice gave me the outfit for me to change into. It was a grey sweater dress, with black leggings and grey flats. "Well, all I have to say is Damn, girl you looking good." She handed me a mirror and I must admit I like what I saw. She gave me a light blush with light grey eye-shadow, grey eyeliner and mascara. It was all really simple, but it did a lot. My hair fell into soft bouncy curls down on shoulders.

"Alice, thank you. I love it. You are a genius." I gave her a quick hug and she smiled. "Well, I guess we should go downstairs, everyone will be here soon."

We walked down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch watching TV and Jasper and Charlie were talking about football. Carlisle and Esme weren't here yet, and neither was Edward. Emmett tore his gaze away from Rosalie long enough to notice my 'makeover'. "Well, I must say I am going to have to beat several guys' faces in tomorrow if you're dressed like that." My checks turned a slight color of pink and I quickly made leeway for the kitchen. Rose was now complaining about conducting a 'makeover' and not having her join in on the fun. I really hope they don't decide they can do this all the time.

I walked over to the sink and began to fill a cup with water. As I was chugging the glass, our front door flew open. Carlisle walked in five pizzas in hand, followed by Esme and Edward. I put my glass in the sink and went over to help Carlisle with the pizzas. "Here let me have those, unless you want Emmett to devour them on top of you." Carlisle chuckled lightly and handed me the pizzas, and I quickly put them on the table before I would have to be the one to face a ravenous Emmett. As if right on quo, Emmett came over and grabbed five slices before anyone else even had a chance to think twice. I had to laugh at my brother's antics; nothing gets in front of him and his food. I shook my head lightly and turned around. But being the klutz I am, I ran right into something. Well, not really a something, more of a someone. I looked up only to be greeted by those two very familiar emerald eyes, which were containing a hint of humor in them.

"We seem to be ending up like this a lot lately haven't we? I am starting to think you can't get enough of me." He said this with a light chuckle, but did nothing about the close proximity of our bodies. However, I couldn't let that remark slide.

"I wouldn't let that go to your head Edward; it's big enough as is." I said this as I made a side step towards the pizza, while Edward feigned hurt.

"Wow, Bella, and here I thought you were a kind, caring, person who wouldn't poke fun at other people's imperfections. Oh how my opinion of you has changed." I had to hold back from laughing. Edward had hardly any imperfections, if he had any at all. I just merely shrugged at his accusation, and gave him an easy smile.

I walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed myself two slices of pizza. When I looked up from the pizza box, there was Alice wearing her infamous smirk. "So…Bella, I noticed you were quite comfy with my brother over there." Not a question.

"Uhh." Uh? That was my genius response. I didn't even deny it. Oh god I am an idiot, crucify me now. I mean one of my only friends in this town and what do I do? I allow her to think I want to get with her twin brother. Shit. Double shit. My face must have looked like a mix of complete lunacy, confusion, and pure scare. However, instead of getting mad at me, Alice broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Well, at least one of you guys doesn't deny you like each other. I mean you guys were flirting so badly over there. I thought one of you was just going to go and plant a kiss on one another. Here I thought Edward wasn't good with girls. OH what are you going to do about Emmett when he finds out? When are you guys going to make it official? Can I be there? Where are you going on your first date-"

"ALICE STOP!" I had to stop her somehow. "Okay, seriously I didn't even say I liked him. And even if I did, it doesn't mean he likes me. I mean why would he? He is like a Greek god and I'm well…I'm…well …me. So, can you put a halt on planning our wedding till, forever?" Alice looked at me like I was complete idiot and shook her head ever so lightly.

"You guys are ridiculous. Well, you guys will happen sooner rather than later. Trust me I know." And with that she walked over to sit between Emmett and Jazz on our couch, leaving me dazed in the kitchen. I mean I knew, I had a microscopic crush on Edward, but I didn't know it was that noticeable. I shook off those thoughts and took a spot on the floor in the living room.

The night went smoothly. Emmett ate two pizza boxes by himself. Carlisle and Charlie planned a fishing trip next weekend, while Alice and Rose decided we were going to Seattle that weekend to get Homecoming dresses. I eternally groaned at the idea of a dance, I'll break the news I am not going to them later, they were too excited tonight. All in all everyone had an awesome night. Around 11 everyone turned in for the night, leaving me alone with my thoughts. However, as much as I tried, I couldn't seem to get my mind off of Edward. Since Alice said pointed out the way I talked to him, I couldn't seem to get him out of my head. Throughout the night I would look over at him and when he caught me staring I would turn away quickly. Something about him drew me in. He was so different from every guy I have ever met. For starters he is not an egotistical jerk who thinks he can get any girl he wants in his pants, secondly he was actually smart and not a nerd to boot, and thirdly he was gorgeous. I mean his crooked smile could make even married women feel faint. The way his bronzed hair was in natural disarray, but the look worked for him. And bronze that is such an unusual color. Oh god Bella, you are pathetic. Here you are trying to sleep and all you can think about is Edward Cullen. I mentally smacked myself for not thinking about more functional things like…well…school. Oh now there is something think about. Tomorrow was the day in which hell's fires will manifest themselves into my life, sending me into a spiraling pit of doom. Only six words could possible describe this situation: New Kid at Fork's High School. And no I am not being melodramatic, if you lived in Forks you would know. They haven't had a new kid in years, everyone at that school knows everyone. Hell, this town is so small, even the parents know the latest gossip in the school. I took a deep breath before running my fingers through my knotted hair. Well, might as well get some sleep; don't want to look tired on my first day of school, where I will be the shiny new toy for everyone to stare at.

**A.N. Yeah, so I am really really really sorry for the long wait. If you didn't figure out already I am runner and well, I have some intense training schedules for track this year and I have to do them if I want to make states. And well, I play basketball and my team won states so that kind of occupied my time, so I promise they will be coming a lot sooner now. I am only running so I have few hours after track and school to devote to you guys. Yeah and I want to also apologize for the terrible chapter, I was suffering major writer's block I just didn't know how to merge summer into school, like I didn't want to jump right into it. So that is how I can up with the wonderful family football match. So, sorry again, don't hate me too much (:**


	4. Chapter 4

I took in a deep breath as a reached for the door handle. Emmett had just pulled into the school parking lot. He gave me a quick smile before he left, obviously looking for Rosalie. I had been contemplating for the last three minutes whether or not I wanted to actually face this hell hole. I did a quick glance over of my outfit to make sure I wasn't in my underwear. I glanced down and was wearing a jean skirt with black zebra leggings with a black sweater and a white cami underneath. "Alright, I can do this."

I took the first step out of the jeep and sure enough there was Alice with a smug grin. "Wow, Bella, took you long enough to decide to come out. I was considering going in and dragging you out."

I did a dorky motionless wave. "Hey Alice, good to see you too."

"Oh Bella, chill I just came to make sure your outfit is first day material. Good news. It is." She said with a bright smile.

"Well, I am glad I could please the almighty fashion queen, Alice Cullen." It was dripping with sarcasm. Alice playfully glared at me and laughed. "Well, as much fun as this, I must find my way to the main office so I can get my schedule."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I would come with you but I see Jasper and Edward making their way over here." She got on her tip toes and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and saw they were a few yards back.

"Hello Alice." Jasper gave her a quick kiss and then put his arm around her waist. I couldn't help but smile at them; they were one of the cutest couples I have ever seen.

"Hey Edward, you know Bella needs go to the office and I just can't go with her. Would you be a kind brother and escort her." I shot Alice a look and quickly interrupted her.

"Oh no worries, I can surely find it on my own. It's a small school how hard can-"

"It's okay Bella I don't mind. Come on let's go, at this rate we will be late for our first class." Edward said as he put his hand in the small of my back pushing me in the right direction.

As we made our way there, I couldn't help but feel like I was on display. Everyone would look at me and whisper to their friend saying, "Is that the new girl?" "That can't be Emmett sister!" "Hmm not bad."

"Don't let them bother you. It's been forever since there has been someone new here, so they're going to talk but after a few days it will get better." Edward must have noticed how tense I was getting. I gave him a pathetic excuse of a smile and continued to make way to the office.

Once we got there, we walked up to the front desk. There was a middle aged woman with red hair; she glanced up from her work when she heard the door open. "Hello, I am Bella Swan. I'm new." Realization finally hit her as she started to scramble through her papers.

"Oh, yes. Isabella Swan, chief Swan's girl. Here's your schedule. This slip needs to be signed by all your teachers and please bring it back at the end of the day." She smiled at me and continued. "I hope you like it here and good luck." I gave her a quick smile and left the office. I almost forgot Edward was with me till he spoke up.

"Let me see your schedule." I handed him the white piece of paper. He pulled out one similar and began to compare. "We have first period physics, third period Calculus, lunch, sixth period gym, and eighth period physiology." He handed me back my paper. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I had four periods and lunch with Edward.

I started to walk away and noticed Edward wasn't following me. I glanced back and saw Edward smirking. "Bella, where do you think you are going?" I looked at him with confused expression.

"Uh physics." He let out a barking laugh and grabbed my hand. I felt electricity shot through my veins from his very touch.

"Come on, Physics is this way. You were heading to the art wing." He continued to hold my hand as we made it through the halls to where we were supposed to be. I didn't really pay attention to where we were going, I was more focused on the fact he was holding my hand. He must have forgotten that he had my hand because he wasn't doing anything about it.

We stopped in front of what I assume was the physics room. "Ladies first." Edward said as he held the door open for me.

"Well, then go on in Edward." I retorted with a smirk on my face as I walked in. I walked up to an old balding man, probably mid fifties. He was standing behind a podium reading something. I stood there a few moments until he noticed I was there.

"Um, yes how can I help you?" He said as he fiddled with his tie.

"Yeah, I'm Bella Swan. I need every teacher to sign this slip." I pulled out the paper and he took from me.

"Ah yes, Isabella Swan. We've been excited for arrival. By the way I'm Mr. Johnson." He gave me back my slip. "I don't believe in assigned seats, so find one and don't make me do anything to give you one." Mr. Johnson then went back to reading whatever it was before I interrupted him.

I turned around to meet several curious eyes. I quickly scanned the room and saw Edward smiling brightly at me from the back of the room. I made my way back. I took the only available seat in front of him. I took in my surroundings and noticed I knew a few people. Conner from the cross country team was a seat in front of me. Mike was in the front corner talking animatedly to some blonde girl. I continue to look around till I felt Edward playing with my hair. I turned around and saw him smile sheepishly at me. "May I ask what you were doing? You better not have put anything in there!?"

He put his hands up in defense. "I didn't I swear. I was just playing with it." I lightly chuckled and turned around, to receive a rubric for the upcoming year.

The day went by pretty fast. It was the same thing in every class. You come in get a rubric and go over it. Of course I got a million stares from everyone. I mean come on haven't you seen a new student before? Luckily all my friends noticed how uncomfortable I was getting and are great at distracting me.

"So, Bella, are you going to lead the cross country team to states?" Jasper said as I moved what I think was a chicken patty around on my tray.

"Uh, with Rosalie's help anything is possible, I guess…" I went back to my playing with my food as I heard Emmett mutter something about being modest. Jasper then returned his focus to Alice who was filling him and Rosalie in on every detail about her dress for homecoming. Emmett was telling Edward about the advantages of football over soccer. Me, well, I was trying to make myself disappear.

After about another five minutes I finally decided food was a hopeless cause and went to throw away my tray. However, on my way to the trash can I was ambushed. A blonde grabbed my hand and drug me to the bathroom.

"Your Isabella right?" Her was voice shrill it literally made the hair on my back stand.

"Actually, I prefer Bella."

"Like I care, anyways I saw you talking to Edward today. You seem pretty tight with him and his family." She gave me a hate filled glare.

"Well, naturally. Emmett is my brother; I'm friends with his friends." Obviously, dense much? But I got to be nice I don't want enemies on my first day of school.

"Well, whatever the reason make this clear Edward and me are a thing got it? You stay away and let's say you pretty runner legs will stay intact okay?" Great a death threat just what I need. I just nodded, no need to get make a scene. "Good, well have a nice day Bella."

She walked out of the bathroom. Great, just what I needed a mortal enemy on my first day of school.

**Okay I'm incredibly sorry for the update being so late. My computer crashed and I had no way to get this up. But in the mean the time I've been working on chapters so they will be coming sooner. I hope you like this. I'm going to try to have more Edward and Bella time. And well, Lauren is a bitch and will be put in her place. Sorry again!**


End file.
